The will of fire continues
by GuiNeverWill
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories about chapter 700, canons, new generation and stuff. It contains spoilers (if you didn't read the manga till the end).
1. Day off

**A/N: So, this are a bunch of stories that popped up on my mind after I read chapter 700. I hope you enjoy it**.

Chapter 1 - Day off

"Bolt, please, stay away from the edge!" Hinata shouted to her older son.

"Mom, look! We have found a albino lizard!" Bolt exclaimed while he runned back to his mother, holding a lizard by the tail. His younger sister, Himawari, were just a few steps behind.

"Well, that's… gross. Put him away." Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"No! Mom, please, let's keep him!" Bolt demanded, hopping on his feet with excitement.

"That won't do. You'll scare your sister with a pet like that."

"Not at all, mommy. I also like Shiro-chan." Himawari said, smiling softly.

"Pleaseeee." Bolt begged, trying to hide his devious little smile in a candid face.

"Alright, alright. Let him go for now, and if he's still around by the time we leave, you can take him..."

"Yosh!" Celebrated Bolt.

"... If your father also approves." Hinata concluded.

Bolt grimaced in disgust. "Great, now we will never keep him." He mumbled, letting go of the lizard.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked infinitely patient with her little brat.

"Dad is never around! Look at it! Today is Sunday, he was supposed to be with us! It's his day off!"

"Don't be silly, Nii-san. Daddy is a very important person for the village and Uncle Shikamaru said it was an emergency." Himawari argued.

"It doesn't matter. It our family picnic. How can we call it family if he's not here?"

"But we are having fun just the three of us, aren't we?" Hinata said, picking a hand sanitizer from her basket.

"But you miss him too, don't you, mom?" Argued Bolt.

Hinata sighed. Of course she missed him. All the time he wasn't around. And every time Shikamaru, Moegi, Shizune, Kakashi, whoever it was, interrupted their private time saying it was "an urgent matter", she felt like punching them all… Of course she couldn't say that to Bolt.

"I understand his job as the Seventh, Bolt, and my own duties as the Hokage's wife." She answered, spraying the hand sanitizer on her kids' hands. "You should understand your job as his son too, Bolt, like you sister."

"Yeah, right." Bolt said sarcastically.

Hinata sighed again. "Let's eat. I brought all your favorite snacks."

Bolt's mood changed instantaneously.

"Let's eat, let's eat!"

Hinata had set a towel under a frondosus tree, the three of them sat down there and ate. Himawari sat all quiet and classy like always, Bolt ate like a starving bear. Hinata had to laugh.

"God, you're so much like your father." She said fondly, cleaning rice off his face. "We have to work on your manners or girls won't like you."

"It's alright. I don't like girls either, they're stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Himawari complained.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. Right, mommy?"

"No, she's not." Hinata answered.

"Yes, you are." Kept teasing Bolt.

"NO, I'M NOT."

"Stupid, stupid, little girl."

"Bolt, Himawari, cut it." Hinata asked, even if she knew it was useless. That wrangle would end with Bolt running around the field with Himawari running after him, with occasional shouts of "Baka, baka, baka!"/"No, I'm not!" until both of them were weary.

Her prevision was proved right just a minute later.

After almost one hour of running, her kids lied down on lap and fell asleep right away.

"Great, how I'm supposed to carry both of you home now?" She wondered, petting their hair.

"May I offer the pretty lady some help?" Asked suddenly a voice beside her.

She smiled, recognizing the sound of his voice, the chill on her spine caused by his presence, the cozy warmth of the hand wich stroke her hair.

"Well, thank you, sir, but I should wait for my husband." Hinata answered playfully.

"And what kind of stupid husband would let you alone on a Sunday evening?" Naruto spoke, with a slight hint of guilt on his voice.

"A very important, earnest, strong and compromised one, who is able to give his life for the sake of our village."

Naruto chuckled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good work today."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry, but we had an urgent report of a shinobi who was gone in mission for 2 years. We thought he was dead, but it turned out he was abducted by some nukenin. I had to sent a..."

"It's okay, darling. I'm not mad. I undestand."

"And Bolt...?"

"Bolt was... Pretty pissed. But he had fun teasing Himawari and chasing a lizard."

Naruto laughed. "Lizard?"

"Yes, they wanted to adopt that awful thing. Thank god they seem to have forgotten it."

"That's a shame. I would like to have a pet."

Hinata smiled and leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and nuzzled on Hinata's hair, delighted on that lovely sweet smell and feeling home.

"I think you were right." He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Back then, on the war, when you said my life wasn't only mine. You were right. My life doesn't belongs to me, it belongs to this village. Now more than ever."

"Yes. I know. And I'm proud of you. I always have been."

"'Weird girl.' That's was what I thought. 'What kind of weird, amazing, strong-willed person she is. Why does she care so much for me?' It took me long enough to understand why your feelings towards me were so different from the others." He confessed.

Hinata smiled. "Well, let's say you were never quite brainy."

Naruto playfully poked her. "Come on, you."

"I always have loved you. All of you."

"Weird girl." Naruto repeated. "You deserve better."

"Better than the Seventh Hokage? I highly doubt that."

Naruto couldn't held himself back and kissed her lips. Hinata responded right away, and they got lost on each other. He pulled her head closer, deepening the kiss, their hearts beating faster and faster...

"Wah! Dad, why are you eating mom's face?" Asked Bolt waking up.

Naruto and Hinata backed off like to teenagers caught in the act by their parents.

"Huh? Hmm..." Naruto tried to think in a answer but his daughter were faster:

"Nii-san no baka. They were just kissing."

"Eew. That's gross." He declared.

Hinata and Naruto laughed.

"It's late already. Let's go home." She said. "Get up, you two. Let mom pick the things up."

"Daddy, can you carry me home?" Asked Himawari, blinking her baby blue eyes.

"I want a piggy back!" Demanded Bolt.

"Alright. Climb up, you little foxes. Let's go home."

After they placed Bolt and Himawari on their beds, the couple lied on their own bed, starring at each other.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Stop it, I'm not the catch here."

"I know. That's why I was thinking: 'you're the luckiest man in the world'." She joked.

Naruto laughed. "Man, I miss the shy Hinata sometimes."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for being such a good father, husband, man, Hokage... You made my life complete."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." He said. "I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't you. You gave me love, support, trust, a family. I love you very much."

Hinata blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "Me too."

Naruto took her face on his hands and brought her eyes to his again.

"As I said before, my life belongs to Konoha, but my heart... My heart it's only yours."

"I could never ask for more."


	2. So this is how love feels like

**A/N: That was a unexpected canon. I have always liked this pairing, but I hadn't really thought it was possible, lol.**

**Menie & levi97100: Thank you very much, there you go: a brand new chapter. I don't think I can keep up this one chapter/day rhythm, though.**

**Pink blossom tree: Yes, it is a mix. It's a lot of one-shots about everyone, their families and relationships that are set in the same universe, but not linearly. That chapter, for example, is set before the first. I hope you like it.**

**Fier66: That's good to hear. I hope you appreciate this chapter as well.**

**Here we go, a bit of Ino/Sai for you guys.**

Chapter 2: So this is how love feels like

"You're gonna marry him? Really?" Sai asked, shocked.

"Well, he still didn't ask my father, so we didn't set the date yet, but yes." Hinata answered, blushing a little.

"That is, supposing that Hisashi-san won't cut my head off." Naruto added, half serious.

"Stop it, my father likes you. Everyone on village does."

"Why?" Asked Sai again. "Won't get bored with him around all the time? Actually, why do people get married?"

"Well, I could explain to you, but that is related with feelings so you wouldn't get it anyway." Sakura said, smiling a bit.

They were all there, reunited at a Yakiniku restaurant: Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai at one side of the table and Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba at the other.

"Marriage certainly is troublesome. I have to agree with Sai this time." Shikamaru stated.

"It's not." Said Sasuke simply, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"Tch. What are you saying, teme? That you would like to get married?" Mocked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess." He drank a bit of his sake then turned his head to Sakura. "Would like to?"

"Would I like... What?"

"Get married."

"Like... Marrying you?"

"That means no?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... I would like to get married."

"Good." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Oh, my God! Congratulations! I guess that means we will both be summer brides, Sakura." She said with a smile.

"That was a terrible proposal, Sasuke. I made Hinata faint with mine." Naruto teased.

"Big deal!" Mocked Kiba. "Hinata used to faint by hearing your name!"

"Kiba-kun, shut up!" Hinata complained, blushing furiously as she hid her face on Naruto's shoulder.

Sai were completely confused. Now Hinata and Sasuke were nuts? He already knew that Naruto and Sakura had problems, but...

In the middle of his wondering, Sai noticed that Ino didn't look happy at all. When she poured herself a double dose of sake, he knew that she wasn't happy.

"I told you, I'm fine! I am perfectly capable of going home alone!" Ino objected as Sai walked her home. Even if her vision were blurry and if she couldn't walk straight, she was sure she could make it.

"Well, I don't care if you can go home alone or not. It's funny watch you like that." Sai answered honestly.

Ino growled and tried to walk faster and that caused her to trip. Sai managed to hold her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh-uh." She answered, feeling dizzy.

Sai guided her to a guardrail nearby and sat her down there.

"Here, I have some water." He handed Ino a bottle of cold water.

"Why do you have it?" The blond asked. "It still cold, you bought on the restaurant?"

"I read somewhere that drunk people need water." Sai answered, shrugging. "I thought you might need so I bought it."

"Thank you. I didn't know you could be gentle." She mumbled.

Sai sat down beside her. "Are you sad because Sasuke and Sakura are getting married?" He asked directly.

Ino sighed. "Yeah, you're not that gentle." She sighed again. "It's not that. It's just... Sasuke-kun and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, I think that even Choji got himself a girlfriend! Everything is working out for all of them and I still here, running in circles: I'm the only one who hasn't a relationship."

"I haven't one too."

"You... Don't have a heart."

Sai frowned. "I do have. Look, here." He grabbed Ino's hand and place it over his heart.

Weird enough, that made both of than feel awkward. Ino looked away, with her face burning red and Sai felt like the place had become oddly hot. Oddly good.

"You're heart is beating really fast." She pointed.

Sai shrugged. "Lately, that happens a lot when I'm with you."

Ino stared at him, shocked. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I think it's weird too. My heart beats faster, my fingertips tingle and I find getting away from you extremely painful. Do you think I should go to the hospital? I think I might be allergic to girls."

Ino blinked, suddenly sobering up. "Does any other girl… do the same things to you?"

"No, it's just you." Sai realized.

"You don't even realize you just made a super confession, right?" She said with smile.

It was Sai who were shocked now. "Did I? I see… So this feeling it's the so called romantic love. I get it now: that's why your face were always on my mind on weird moments!"

"What kind of weird moments?" The blond laughed.

"Well.. When I shower, sometimes I get…"

"Okay, okay, stop it! I don't need to know, in the end."

"Bijin-san, do you… love me back?" He asked simply.

Ino sighed. Gee, that guy were so not-romantic, not a gentleman, tactless… There would be no way that they could be the lovey-dovey couple that she had dreamed of. Even so, when he asked that to her - so frankly, so straightforward -, she had no doubts when answered:

"Yeah. I do."

"Alright then. Should I propose to you now?"

"No." She laughed. "You should ask me to be your girlfriend first, then we go out and if this works out, and if you feel like it, you propose."

Sai placed his index finger on his chin. "Hm… How should I know that this worked out and I feel like it?"

"Well, you have to feel, in your heart, that you love me so much that you'll want to be with me forever."

"If we get married, it will mean that I would get to see you everyday and get more of this cozy warmth I get when I'm beside you?" He asked bluntly.

Ino blushed. Geez, that guy… Such a unconscious flirt.

"Yeah, it does."

"I see. So, let's do that. Let's get married."

Ino sighed. "I told you already. It's not like that."

"So what happens now?"

Ino realized that she still had her hand placed over his accelerated heart.

"Just… don't move." She told him.

After saying that, the kunoichi leaned closer to him and snuggled up against his chest, placing her ear where her hand was before. Ino listened to the nice sound of his heartbeats and thought that it was like a lullaby. She felt like she could fall asleep right there.

"Bijin-san…" Started him.

"Just 'Ino' it's fine." She interrupted.

"Ino," Sai corrected "I feel… weird. I want to pull you closer, but that's not even physically possible!"

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled gently. "Put your arms around me, that must do."

Sai wrapped her on his arms, hugging a bit too tight, but Ino didn't care. She felt so very protected and fulfilled there that it was like he was made for hugging her, and she was made for being in his arms. She chuckled.

"You know what? I want to be a summer bride too… Let's get married."

She looked up to him and, for her surprise and delight, he was blushing. For the first time, she was seeing some color on his pale face.

"You mean it?" He asked with a unusual low voice.

"I do."

"Thank you." Sai said, offering her a smile that took her breath away.

"I-idiot. That's not what you were supposed to say."

"It's just that… I feel so happy, that's why I thought I should thank you."

"Oh, there you go again. Stop it, you smooth-talker!" She complained blushing hard and punching his chest lightly.

Sai took a deep breath. "Ino, I always read on books that, when two people agree to get married, they should k-kiss."

Ino looked away again. "Oh, that's okay. You don't have to do it now if you don't want it."

Sai held her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I do want to do it. May I?"

"Y-yes."

And there, under the pale moonlight, sitting on a guardrail with his lips touching hers for the very first time, Sai understood why would people get married.


	3. Bad energies

Chapter 3: Bad energies

Shikamaru exhaled in relief.

"Done." He had finally finished assembling the cradle of his unborn child. "That's perfect. Not even her can complain now."

"Who can't complain?" Asked Temari, suddenly getting inside the room, holding a big glass of water, which she reached out to him.

Shikamaru grabbed the glass an took a good sip, avoiding the question. Even if now, with the 32 weeks pregnancy, Temari's mood swings had cooled down, she still was getting really emotional sometimes for no reason. If he told her he was talking about her... His kid would born fatherless.

Lucky for him, Temari was been incredibly distracted. Her attention was already on the cradle.

"So cute. It's perfect, babe." She said with a smile.

"You think?"

"Yeah, the baby will love it. I can feel." Temari placed her hand over the swollen belly.

Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, walked in.

"Oh, look, the cradle! You asse.. You need to change it right away." She said.

"What? Why?!" Shikamaru exclamed.

"The feng shui is all wrong! Your kid is gonna grow up stressed." Yoshino explained.

Shikamaru chuckled and turned to exchange a conspiratorial look with Temari, but his wife was looking at his mother... Seeming very concerned about feng shui.

"Oh, no, no, no! Temari, don't listen to her."

"Shikamaru, oka-san knows more about raising a child than we do. We have to listen." Said Temari, walking in her ducklike way to Yoshino.

"Thank you, dear. So, as I was saying, we can't let the cradle right under the shelf... The baby will feel suffocated. And it's good to put a picture of you two over the cradle, so the kid can associate your image with comfort." Spoke his mom, nonstop.

"Right. I knew something was missing on the wall." Temari agreed, putting a hand on her face and frowning.

Shikamaru stared to the two women he loved, reactionless.

"And the door! The cradle can't stay turned back to it, because everyone will give the baby a fright when walk in... But it also can't be facing it directly, so the bad energies can reach it."

"So, basically, you're saying we should put it on the ceiling, right?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"And you shouldn't be act all sarcastic in your kid'a bedroom, Shikamaru, do you want to bring bad energies here?" Yoshino scolded.

Temari stared at him with accusation in her eyes.

"And the colors... You shouldn't paint it all with just won't color. Green is a good color, but it would be better if we added some lilac on the details." Yoshino kept going. Temari kept nodding.

"Oh, my, oka-san. I'm so happy for you being here. Now that you pointed it all... I feel such a bad energy here. It's oppressive!" Temari said, breathless.

"I know, right? Sit down, honey, I will get you a fan and water." Yoshino went out to the room.

"I'm so thankful for your mother." Temari said again, as she sat down on a armchair aimed towards the cradle.

Shikamaru eyed her. "You can't be serious."

"Why? Can't you feel how heavy this bedroom is?!"

"You said it was perfect a minute ago!"

"Well, that was before. Now even the baby is telling me that the room is all wrong."

"That's nonsense! What different does it make if the cradle is under the shelf or whatever?!" He almost screamed.

"Keep your voice down! Don't bring bad..."

"Temari, if you say 'energy' one more time..."

Temari teared up. That immediately calmed him down. Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He whispered, opening his arms. She nearly ran - or waddled faster - to him.

"You know... Just because I'm trying to be a good mom..." Temari whined on his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay. I know. I know." Shikamaru comforted her, petting her hair.

"Shikamaru... The cradle..." She said.

He sighed. "Yeah, I get it already. I'm moving it." He let go of her and grabbed the cradle.

"Oh, honey..."

"What?"

"I would appreciate if you do not drag it. Can you... Use your shadows?"

Shikamaru sighed again. "Hai, hai."

"Just 'hai' it's good enough. Let's not teach the baby bad habits."

The man though about arguing that the baby probably wasn't listening but decided it was useless.

"Hai." He said, creating a few shadow hands that lifted the cradle up. "So where should I put it?"

Temari thought for a moment. "Over there, near the window."

"Okay."

"Oh, honey..."

He squinted his eyes. "What?"

"Please put the head of the crib against the wall, rather than lengthwise."

"Whatever you want."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No."

"So are you unhappy?"

"Of course not." He placed the cradle where she had told him to.

"Oh, see?! That's way better! I can feel a lot of good energy in this bedroom!" Said Shikamaru's mom, coming back to the room holding out a glass of water and a fan for Temari.

Her daughter-in-law took them and nodded.

"I think we need just a bit more of balance, now. If we paint the footer and the furniture..."

Shikamaru stared at them again, without saying anything. He remembered the time he asked his after why in the world he had chosen someone as troublesome as Yoshino to be his wife. Shikaku had answered something about Yoshino being able to smile gently even if she was so strict.

At that time, he didn't get it at all. But now, seeing Temari's face light up as she and his mother discussed about "stealing energy" and "balance"... Nope, he still thought his dad was nuts.

xxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry I made you change the whole bedroom." Temari said later that night.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's okay. That feng shui thing is important to you, right?"

"Yeah... I get really worried when it's about choosing what's better for my baby."

Shikamaru eyed her. "Your baby?"

"Okay, okay, our baby."

Shikamaru yawned. It was close to midnight and that woman wasn't even sleepy. Pregnant women weren't supposed to fall sleep all the time?

"And I was thinking..."

"That's great, but can we hold this conversation until tomorrow morning? Unlike you, I've spent the whole day dragging a cradle around."

Even in the dark, he saw her eyes get wider.

"You DRAGGED it?! Shikamaru, that is so not shui! The bad energies..."

Shikamaru wrapped the pillow around his ears.

"Please, Temari, tomorrow we can get a priest to exorcise the bedroom, an obedientiary... We can get even that Jashinist dude if you want... But, please, let's just go to sleep now."

"Okay. Sorry." She agreed.

"Thank you."

After a moment: "Oh, honey..."

"Yes, Temari?"

"What is a Jashinist?"

"Temari..."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Go to sleep."

Another moment later: "Oh, honey..."

"Yes?" He sighed.

"... Nothing. Go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"It's just... No, forget it."

"Geez, Temari! Just say it already."

"Well... I'm starving and I think the baby is hungry too. Could you...?"

Shikamaru was already out off bed. "Understood. A sandwich is fine?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Thank you, babe."

Shikamaru waved before leaving the bedroom.

"So the baby can't learn 'bad habits' like sarcasm but midnight snacks are okay?" He wondered to himself while prepared the sandwich.

He was so sleepy that almost chopped his finger off while sliced the bread, but managed somehow to prepare a decent snack. Shikamaru put on a plate then went back to the bedroom.

"Hey, Temari, we're out cheese so I..." He stopped talking when saw that his wife was completely asleep.

The shinobi sighed heavily and placed the plate at the bed table before lying down beside her.

For a second, he thought about waking Temari up, but her sleeping face was so lovely and calm that he just couldn't.

"You know," he thought to himself "I think oldman's insanity was hereditary."

Still completely asleep, Temari grabbed his hand and nuzzled on it.

"Shikamaru, I love you." She breathed in her sleep.

Shikamaru was forced to smile. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, ready to - finally - sleep.

"Troublesome woman."


	4. Heart scooping

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really really sorry for taking long to update, but this chapter was quite a challenge. It took me a lot to came up with the right idea to set them together. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what do you think ;)**

**Dragonball256: There you go! I hope you like it, this was a hard chap to write. And I'm also crazy for Shika/Tema.**

**Fier66: Haha, thanks. Let me know whatcha think about this new chap.**

**Levi97100: oops, I do that a lot. And thank you very much for following the story.**

**Menie: Thank you. Even though I've always liked Ino/Sai, it was quite a surprise it turning to be a canon. And about the story: the chapters are not posted linearly. The stories are set in the same universe, but not in order. For example, chapter one is set after all the other chaps, chapter 2 is set before chap 1 and 3 but after chapter** **4. A bit confusing, I confess. **

**PumpkinPie: Lol, I couldn't help it ;)**

**DeeValerya: Ino/Sai FTW, haha.** **And it's my plan to write a chapter about them. Wait and see.**

**gummy** **b3ar: there you go XD**

**Lacie Noirflecet: I'm glad you like it. Here is chapter** **four, enjoy.**

**tsukinopen: I don't know why, to me, Temari seems to be the kin of woman who, despite her cheeky, tough girl, attitude get all emotional** **towards her baby.**

"Oh-oh. I can't get in here." Said Omoi stopping suddenly at Konoha's gates. Karui, who was just a couple steps behind him, bumped against his back.

"Gee, Omoi. Don't stop all of suddenly!" She complained, massaging her nose.

"I can't get in this village. If I do, I'm sure I will meet a girl who will fall deeply in love with me and will die of solitude when I have to leave."

Karui sighed. "You said that the last time…"

"But this time, I'm sure…"

Samui stared at them. "Cut it out. We're here just to deliver Raikage-sama's message, then we'll come back. No one will fall in love with any of you."

"I didn't say so!" Karui complained, getting another stare as response.

They kept walking.

"Oh, hey! You guys are…!" Said Ino, appearing to greet them.

"Oh, no, there she comes!" Wailed Omoi. "I'm sorry, miss, but I won't be prudent if I accept your feelings."

Ino blinked, confused. "Sorry, what?"

"Just ignore him, like I do." Said Samui. "I suppose you're here to guide us to the Hokage?"

"Yes" Answered Ino, still frowning. "Please, follow me."

Ino led them through the city streets, in walking pace. Karui noticed that the main avenue of the village was full of tents being assembled and balloons being blown.

"Are you having a festival?" She asked.

"Yes. It's our Summer Festival. The whole village is really excited about it." The long haired blond answered. "You guys should stay for a while and enjoy it."

"If I stay, even more young ladies will fall for me and Konoha's men will chase me out, out of anger. After I defeat them, I will have left many casualties in an ally village…"

"That's so not happening, Omoi." Karui interrupted.

They had already got to the Sixth's office.

"Yo." The Hokage saluted, waving at them.

Kakashi was sitting behind his desk, in his Hokage's cloak. Shikamaru and Choji were there too, seeming like they were reporting.

"Sixth Hokage, we have a message for you from Raikage-sama." Said Samui, bowing a bit.

"Oh, right…"

"Omoi, give him the scroll." The leader ordered.

Omoi handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"It's this year's master plan? Already?" The Hokage exclaimed.

"Yes. We are supposed to deliver a copy of our master plan to the other 4 countries. You remembered that, right?" Said Shikamaru with a suspicious look to Kakashi.

"I might be a little… behind schedule."

All the six young shinobis there frowned.

"But fear not! I will have already delivered you guys what I'm supposed to by tomorrow… I guess."

"Oi, Sixth, you're gonna make them wait until tomorrow? Have you even started to write the master plan?" Ino said.

"Hu… No. That's why… Shikamaru, …"

"I can't help you. I'm babysitting Aiko-chan today." Shikamaru spoke, before Kakashi could even request his help.

"Bring her with you."

"No! I won't make a kid stay here with us just because you are terrible with deadlines!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru didn't like it.

"The other mission would be escorting our guests around the village. Actually, I was thinking about making you the personal escort for Samui-san… at today's matsuri."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Okay. I think it's better. I would take Aiko-chan to the Summer Festival anyway."

"Isn't a certain blonde kunoichi coming from Suna to the Summer Festival especially? Would she like to know that you rather bail on her to escort another girl than helping me a bit?" Kakashi asked with an evil glimpse on his eyes.

Shikamaru froze. "You… are not… a very fair Hokage." He said. "Whatever, I'm going to pick Aiko-chan up." He left through the window.

Kakashi turned to Ino and Choji. "Alright. So, if none of you have jealous lovers - and I'm pretty sure you don't -, you two are responsible for making sure our guests are comfortable."

Omoi made a dramatic gesture. "Oh, no. Miss, please don't…"

Ino punched his face hard. Omoi fell on the ground, unconscious. "He's comfortable. This wood floor it's pretty cozy." She said.

Samui stared at her. "That was a great punch. No one saw it coming."

"Thanks. It's something you learn after spending your life surrounded by idiots." Ino answered.

"Sometimes I feel like punching people." Samui said simply.

"Do you feel like punching people now? Because there will be a long punch competition on tonight's matsuri. We can subscribe you, if you like." Ino proposed.

"What's a long punch competition?"

"Well, you punch someone really hard and we measure the distance to where they landed."

"It's that even legal?"

"I don't know. Wanna join?"

"Sure, why not."

The two blonds walked away, talking lively. The Hokage turned to Karui and Choji.

"You two should go too. Go, go, have fun, kids!"

"Hai. So, hum… Karui-san, let's go?" Spoke Choji noticeably uncomfortable.

"Sure." She answered.

They went out as well.

When they were on the street, Karui smiled a bit.

"You know, your Kage it's a little weird."

"Yeah. But he's a nice guy. And a great shinobi."

"Where we are going?" She asked.

"It depends on Karui-san. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I… Hey, how do you know my name?"

Choji frowned. "I think I learned it on war. I remembered your eyes, they're quite remarkable."

Karui blushed. "Thank you."

It was Choji turn to blush. He hadn't realized what he said.

"So… huh… What do you wanna do?"

"Not sure. What you had in mind for today?"

"Yakiniku." He said honestly.

Karui laughed. "It sounds great."

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Choji-kun, what's that?" Asked Karui while they walked down Konoha main street after eating all yakiniku they could.

"Oh, the goldfish scooping stall? It's a traditional silly game, you never tried it?"

"We don't have festivals back home, so I don't know much about them." She confessed with a shy shrug.

"It's really simple. Come." He grabbed her hand and led her to the stall. Karui tried not to shiver with the weird chill that spread through her body when he did that.

"I would like two scoopers, please." He said to the old lady behind the goldfish tank, paying her.

"Hai." The woman answered, giving them their paper scooper and a bowl.

"So, Karui-san, we must use this thing to scoop a fish from this pool…"

"Understood. I'll do it." She bent down to the tank, ready to pick a fish up.

"You must be careful because…"

There was a small noise of paper ripping when the fish Karui had chosen escaped by making a hole in the scooper.

"... because the scooper is easily torn." Choji concluded.

Karui frowned.

"It's okay. You can keep trying until the scooper is completely ruined."

"Okay." She readily came back to the game, only to another fish ruin her scooper five seconds later.

Choji laughed a bit. "You're not doing it right, Karui-san. Your speed it's great but you're not being careful. Look."

Choji leaned in staying way too close to her. Karui's heart started to beat faster.

'That's so silly.' She thought with herself. 'I'm starting to look like Omoi.'

"Done." Announced Choji when he put a goldfish inside their bowl.

Karui narrowed her eyes. "I want to try again." She said to the stall keeper.

The old lady smiled and gave her another scooper. "Okay, this one is on the house for the cute couple."

"We're not a couple." They said at the same time, blushing and looking away.

"So… Karui-san, try again." He spoke, still looking embarrassed.

"Y-yeah." She stared at the tank and picked a fish. Then, breathing deeply... "I did it! I got one!"

The old lady put her fish inside a plastic bag with water and handed it to her. Karui grabbed it and hugged Choji out of happiness withou thinking.

"W-well done, Karui-san." He complemented, petting her hair lubberly.

Karui felt so tiny and fragile in his arms and that, for her who always tried to look and act like Miss independent, was so weird she almost didn't feel like herself. But, at the same time, she felt like she could be defenseless, she could let her walls break down when that clumsy adorable boy hugged her.

"H-hey" he said after a few moments "the fireworks are starting in few minutes. Let's look for a nice place to watch it."

Karui nodded and they let each other go.

"I think I know a good place. Come." Choji grabbed her hand and they walked past a lot of people, not paying attention to one.

They didn't notice Temari holding Aiko-chan in her arms while Shikamaru bought them a Popsicle. They didn't saw Naruto and Hinata sitting on the grass, with Naruto trying to braid Hinata's hair. Nor they saw Samui and Ino holding a huge trophy.

All they could see now was each other. In that moment, the world was theirs.

"Here." Announced Choji when they got to a big rock where they both could sit.

"It's perfect. Come, let's sit." Karui climbed the rock effortlessly and sat down.

Choji took a while, but soon enough he was sitting beside her.

The firework show started. They watched in silence, they both very conscious of the other beside them.

"Y-you know" Karui said slowly "I think my goldfish will miss yours when I go back to my village."

Choji chuckled. "Yeah? You can bring your fish to visit mine whenever you want. I will make sure to keep a nice place in my house for that."

Karui blushed a bit and looked away.

"You know I wasn't talking about the fish, right?"

Choji also blushed. "Yeah. Neither was I."


	5. Cheating?

Sakura grabbed another chocolate muffin and bit it with all her might.

"Oh, my, Hinata. You're such a great cook. This muffins are amazing." She praised.

Hinata smiled shyly. "Thank you very much."

'Oh, man.' Sakura thought to herself. 'She's such a adorable little lady. I wish I was that delicate.'

"She's right, Hinata." Naruto said with his mouth full. "When we get married, I'm afraid I will end up weighing 680 pounds."

Hinata blushed hard. "Stop it, you two. Anyone can bake muffins!"

"Well, not Sakura-chan! I remember when she..." Started Naruto. Sakura cut him with a punch.

"Shaddup!" She yelled.

They all heard a familiar chuckle. "Some things never change" Said Sasuke, appearing behind the small group.

Sakura rose up from she was sitting and ran to hug him.

"Sasuke-kun! You're home!" She shouted happily from his chest.

Sasuke just stood there and let her hug him, petting her hair with his right - and only - hand.

"Oi, teme! It's been a while." Greeted Naruto.

"I know. But I'm here now, and I will be staying for two or three months." The newcomer said.

Sakura let go of him and smiled.

"Come sit with us. Hinata baked us muffins."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't like sweet things." But he sat with them nevertheless.

"You have to like Hinata's muffins. They're different." Said Naruto, handing his best friend a muffin.

Sasuke took a bite. "Wow. This is really something."

"Right?" Agreed Sakura. "Hinata, you should totally open a bakery."

"No way. I'm super slow to bake and cooking is just a hobby." She said, eagerly shaking her hands in front of her blushing face.

'God, she's almost a fairy tale princess.' Sakura thought. 'I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke-kun suddenly...'

"By the way, Hinata, what are you doing later?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh!?" The other three said at the same time.

"Well, I have a few... Things... I would like to ask you. Would you drop by my place this evening?" The Uchiha asked, butting his muffin once more.

"Yeah!" Agreed Naruto. "I would like to visit you too so..."

"Actually, it's something I would like to do with Hinata alone. If it's alright for her, of course."

"H-hai. I'll go." Answered Hinata.

"Great! Thank you very much." Sasuke got up. "I will grab another muffin, okay? See you guys later."

He left letting a very confused couple and a scared to death Sakura behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Hinata, what did you and Sasuke-kun talk about yesterday?" Asked Sakura, trying to sound casual.

Hinata's cheeks lighted up. "Oh, you know... About... Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"..."

"Cut it out, Sakura." Laughed Ino. "It's not like Sasuke was serious about you anyway. You have no right to be jealous."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Jealous? No, no. It's nothing like that! Sasuke and I are just friends!"

"Close friends?" The blond teased.

Sakura sighed. It wasn't like she doubted Hinata. Sakura knew the girl was head over heels for Naruto since they were kids, and they were going out seriously. And she knew that Sasuke-kun liked her, even if it was just a little, he had even kissed her. Twice.

But now, for some reason, Sasuke - who hardly ever would ask for company - wanted to spend time alone with Hinata. And, well, Hinata was adorable in more than one way, a great cook and there, after seeing her again without clothes at the bath house, the medical nin was sure that her body would never be as curvy as Hinata's. Sakura couldn't think of anyone better to a young man fall in love with.

"It's okay, Hinata." She said with a fake smile. "I'm not jealous... I'm just curious to know what you two talked about."

Hinata opened her mouth but said nothing.

"Let her be, Forehead Girl." Ino spoke as she leaned back on the tub. "If you wanna know so bad, ask Sasuke-kun!"

"Mind your own business, Ino-pig."

"Oh, it's just the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hey! I was just..."

"Oh, huh, girls, I am having a nice time here but I should get going." Hinata excused herself getting out the hot tub.

"Really? Do you have something to do?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, I..." Hinata's face got red.

"What? It's a date with Naruto?" The blue eyed teased.

Hinata didn't answer and rushed to the dressing room but her deep red cheeks left no doubt.

Ino turned to Sakura with a smile.

"See? She all lovesick with Naruto. Not even Sasuke-kun would have a chance."

"I know, I know. I'm just being silly."

"Really silly. Because, even though I hate to admit, Sasuke-kun is really into you. God knows why, but still."

Sakura chuckled. That was Ino: always letting her unsure if her words were a compliment or offense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weird behavior between Sasuke and Hinata went on for the next days.

Everytime Sakura met Sasuke he was looking for Hinata. Or waiting for Hinata. Or with Hinata.

In Sakura's point of view, the situation was completely off. Her anxiety had become so oppressive that she couldn't help but ask Sasuke:

"So, are you cutting Naruto's grass?"

The Uchiha stared at her, eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Because you know Hinata and Naruto are serious about each other, right?"

Sasuke blinked. His confusion was evident. "I know. But why would that mean that I'm trying to steal his girlfriend? I just like spending time with Hinata."

'Well, no offense, Sasuke-kun, but you're a wooden-headed when it comes to feelings.' Sakura thought. 'You wouldn't know love if it knocked down your door.'

"Oh, there she is!" Sasuke announced with a smile when they saw Hinata running towards them. "You're late!"

"Sorry!" She said breathless. "Naruto and I were..."

"I don't care. Come." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Later, Sakura."

Hinata tried to wave but she was pulled away by Sasuke before she could.

Sakura did what any young woman in the same situation would do: she followed them.

"Hey, before we go to my place can we stop by somewhere?" Sasuke was asking.

Hinata nodded.

They kept walking and, a few seconds later, they got in a jewelry store.

Through the window, Sakura could see perfectly her beloved and Naruto's girlfriend look closely the counter. At one point, Sasuke pointed to something that the clerk promptly picked it up and handed it to him. Sakura could not see what it was, but she deduced that he had put the jewelry in Hinata by the girl's expression: Hinata had loved whatever that was.

That brought tears to Sakura's eyes. He certainly liked Hinata better than he liked her.

She walked away, seeing that was a bit too much. Sakura was so focused on holding her tears back that she didn't noticed where she was going. Someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it! Oh, hey, Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto.

"Hi." She sobbed.

"Are you alright?" He asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes, it's just... Naruto, did Hinata break up with you?"

Naruto's arms fell down. "What is that supposed to mean? Did he say something to you?"

"No, it's just…" Sakura took a deep breath. "I think Sasuke-kun fell for her."

Her friend frowned.

"Wha… What?"

"He suddenly wants to spend a lot of time with her and… and he bought her something in a jewelry."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Would you stop being so stupid?! Of course I'm sure! I just saw them in a jewelry store!"

"That's impossible. Hinata is supposed to be at a family meeting."

"She lied to you. See? There's definitely something going on with them!"

Naruto frowned again. "That's… weird. I didn't think Hinata knew how to lie."

"See? There's something wrong with this I'm telling you!"

"Are you sure you're not just freaking out because you're jealous?" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed.

"Come on! Don't you think it's weird for Sasuke to like someone that much?"

"It's not just 'someone' it's Hinata. Everyone likes her."

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"I know. I know. It's just that... I'm not sure what Sasuke-kun's feelings about me are and he never asked ME to spend time alone with him and... And... I'm not just jealous, I'm envious of her."

Naruto opened his mouth just to close it without a word.

"Huh... I still... think... There must be an explanation to this. Hinata lying and Sasuke suddenly liking people. We should just..."

"What? Ask them? Do you think I haven't tried?" She mocked as she sat on the floor.

Naruto sat down beside her.

"So what do you wanna do, Sakura-chan?"

"Well... What did Hinata say she will be doing tomorrow night?"

"She told me she would use her time to clean out her closet."

Sakura eyed him with pity. "Naruto, Hinata is Hyuuga's young lady, do you really think she would spend her Saturday night to clean out her closet?"

"What? Do you think she'll meet Sasuke again?"

"I'm sure of it. Actually, I think we should go and..."

Naruto face palmed himself. "Please, do not say 'follow and surprise them'."

"Why? Weren't you the one who said that there's an explanation? Don't you wanna find out? Let's go! Tomorrow. They always meet at the river bridge! We can hide under it and wait."

Given Sakura's excitement/anger/curiosity, Naruto gave in.

"Oh, man. Women are scary."

"See? They are just walking and talking. There's nothing weird about it!" Whispered Naruto to Sakura on the next day, as they followed Hinata and Sasuke.

"They are going to his apartment. You can say whatever you want, but a pretty girl and a hot guy going alone to his apartment _is very _suspicious." She whispered back.

They were disguised as two housewives going shopping. Probably wasn't the best disguise since they were following them for so long now but Sasuke and Hinata were so caught up in talking they didn't notice.

When they got to Sasuke's building, Sakura pulled Naruto to behind a trash can.

"Why are we hiding if we are in disguise?"

"Shhh! They got in, come! Let's listen behind the door!"

As the pink haired kunoichi dragged him inside the building, Naruto chuckled a bit.

"I never knew you were such a stalker, Sakura-chan, or is it Sasuke that mess you up that much?"

"Shhh! Listen! I think they are talking about us!"

By that time, they were already by Sasuke's door. Naruto sighed and listened in.

"... she's really suspicious of something." Hinata was saying.

"I knew she would, Sakura is really smart." Sasuke replied.

"I'm serious, Sasuke-kun, even Naruto seems to know something!"

"_Even _Naruto? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto complained in whisper.

"Shhh!" Sakura whispered back.

"Wait, you didn't tell them anything, right?" Sasuke asked, seeming concerned.

"No, of course not! But I can't keep this hidden any longer. I'm glad this was the last day we had to lie."

"Yeah, but we're in hurry, so can we just go at it now?"

"Sure! Just let me take these off."

"OKAY, THAT'S A BIT TOO MUCH!" Sakura screamed, kicking the door open.

"Sakura! You knocked down my door!" Sasuke spoke.

"What the heck is going on here?!" She asked, but before she could see or hear what was going on Hinata casted a weird jutsu on her and she fainted.

And, when she woke up…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!" All her friends shouted.

"Huh?" Was the only thing she could come up with. Sakura got up from the sofa where was lying massaging her head. Then she noticed that she was still at Sasuke's apartment, at the living room. At least, it looked like Sasuke's. but that place had a lot of balloons, ribbons, streamers, posters and "Happy birthday, Sakura" in bold letters in EVA on the wall.

"Huh?" She said again.

"It's a surprise party! Are you happy?" Asked Hinata hand in hand with Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Babe, did you damage her brain when you knocked her out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It was the first time I used my long rage version of juuken."

Kakashi chimed in. "A long range juuken? I didn't know that was possible! That's impress..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sakura interrupted. "It's not my birthday."

Ino laughed. "Yes, it is! Were you so obsessed with Sasuke-kun you forgot your own birthday?"

"See? We tried to tell you you were freaking out for nothing! Sasuke and Hinata were planning all this." Naruto spoke, handing her a cup of soda.

Sakura took it and started scanning the room, looking for Sasuke. She spotted him leaning against the wall, holding a can of soda while pretending to be a part of the furniture. Sakura smile at him.

"You did this?"

"_We_ did this." He corrected pointing to Hinata.

As expected, the girl blushed. "No. I didn't do much! It was Sasuke-kun who planned all this, I just…"

"Helped me with the food, drinks, music, invitations, decor and keep it all a secret. I owe you."

Sakura put her hand in her forehead. "Gee, I made a fool of myself. I'm so embarrassed."

"You should." Said Sai with his usual tact.

"So… Let's eat the cake!"

The party went without more doors being torn down. The food was delicious, containing all Sakura's favorite things. She enjoyed spending time with her friends, Sakura did not remember what was the last time they were all gathered. At one point, when the music had become slower and the dance floor/carpet was filled with dancing couples, Sakura sat with Ino on the couch and listened to her friend whining about being single.

"Ino, do you mind if I take Sakura to dance?" Sasuke asked reaching out to Sakura.

"Well, she's boring. Wouldn't you rather take me?" Ino flirted.

"No." He answered, straightforward.

Sakura held back a laugh and took Sasuke's hand. They went to the improvised dance floor.

"You know, you and Sasuke-kun _really _look alike." The blond said to Sai, who was sitting beside her.

Back on the dance floor, Sakura and Sasuke were dancing slowly.

"It was a chore, you know. Keep it hidden." He said suddenly.

Sakura chuckled. "Sorry. But why didn't you guys tell Naruto, at least? He being in the dark only made more suspicious."

"Naruto? He would end up telling you. I asked Hinata to not to tell him. It was hard on her."

"And why Hinata? Couldn't you ask a male friend of ours to help you?"

"Who? 'Hokage-sama'? She can cook better than most people we know. And, well, I… Wanted to spend time with her..."

"A-ha!"

"... because she's dating the second most important person in the world for me, and he's hopelessly in love with her. I wanted to get to know her."

"Oh. And what do you think about her now?"

"She's great. Very nice, kind, can cook ramen… She's perfect for him."

"Yeah, I think so too… Wait, did you say 'second most important person'? Who's the first?"

Sasuke looked away. "She even helped me to pick out your present."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't have!"

Sasuke picked up a small box of gift and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

With trembling fingers, she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a pink gold bracelet with a cherry blossom shaped pendant. It was beautiful.

"..." She couldn't come up with the right words.

"Let me help you with it." Sasuke took the bracelet and put it in her left wrist then kissed it.

"Huh."

Sasuke laughed. "You know, maybe Hinata's jutsu did damage your brain." He pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "What's this? Paying back?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should knock you out too to make us completely even." She looked up into his eyes. "Grass-cutter."

"Annoying girl."

And then she was kissed for the third time.


	6. Behind great men there's a though woman

**A/N: 'Sup, people! Before beginning the story, another boring edition of the author's notes: As always, I hope you enjoy, I look forward to the feedback, especially on this chapter that is a little different from others. **

**forever - a i n e: Thank you very much. The small amount of information in the epilogue is just what motivated me to write this story, I could not just wait for the sequences, lol.**

**levi97100: I'm glad you liked! And, yeah1 I don't understand don't like her. Hinata is so adorable.**

**marissamars: thanks! Sorry about the grammar, though, I really do need to pay more attention to it. You were right about the previous chapter, and I'm glad you liked it too.**

**Fier66: Yeah, I tried to work on his kindness and how that could possibly charm a girl who spends so much time with Omoi.**

**Arihara: here you go ;)**

**Menie: Thanks. The whole Sakura being envious of Hinata thing was inspired on that episode where the girls go to the bath house together and the _The last: Naruto the movie_trailer, where Sakura wonders how Hinata became the lead female.  
><strong>

**chocolate syrup yum-yum: Tough girls falling in love always make a good story, lol**

**gummy b3ars: Thank you XD**

**notsohelpful: I'm glad you did! It's always nice to hear people enjoy reading as much as I love writing it.**

**Fujik-the-cute08: Thanks, here comes another InoxSai chap, I hope it pleases you as well :D  
><strong>

Inojin was certain about two things: first, he hated crab even though he had never ate it. Second, his dad was certainly the most powerful man in the world.

Okay, he wasn't so sure about the crab thing. The only reason he didn't eat crab was because he dad didn't like it. But Inojin was 100% sure about his father.

Once, when he was four, his foot got stuck in the wheel of a cart that was being pulled by two unguided oxen. As soon as he cried for help, his dad jumped into the cart, took over the reins, drew a hawk to rescue him, stopped the cart and went down to get the emotionally shaken Inojin in his arms.

All that in less than 10 seconds.

Or other time, when Inojin and Sai went hiking. When they stopped by a waterfall to refill their canteens, four stocky burglars approached them. Inojin watched mesmerized as his father beat them up with bare hands, without even using his pencil.

And his dad was the ANBU commander. Inojin was not sure what that meant, but he knew it was important.

About his mom, Inojin found her extremely beautiful and delicate.

Since he was a baby, Ino used to put him in his playpen on her flower shop so she could take care of Inojin as she worked. And he could watch her move around the shop with her hair combed into a bun or in its usual ponytail talking to customers or explaining to him the difference between gerberas and daisies. He loved it when she cuddled him in her arms and sang him to sleep. In fact, Inojin just liked to feel his mother so close to him and the sense of security it gave because his mother was a terrible singer. His dad was better, but he, unlike Ino, was not very comfortable to be used as bed. If Ino did the cuddling and Sai the singing, Inojin would be the happiest baby ever. But by the time Inojin learned how to talk and would finally be able to suggest that, he was already used to his mom's inability to sing or his father's bony chest.

When Inojin was seven, he went with his father to work. Basically, he just sat on Sai's table and played with a few toys they had brought while his father received and wrote many reports or discussed tactics for missions with subordinate captains.

"Sai-sama, my team will be having a party for celebrate our success in the last mission. We would like very much if you could attend." A captain said.

Sai smiled for a bit but then closed the smile and frowned. "I'm sorry, Harumi-san, but I can't. I promised my wife Inojin and I would be back early."

"Aw. Okay. You're invited anyway, please come if you can." She waved then left.

"Dad, if you want to go why won't you?" Inojin asked with a frown.

"Your mom doesn't like when I miss dinner without tell her before. And she also doesn't like Harumi-san, your mom thinks she's a... Well, I tell you when you're older."

That only made Inojin frown get deeper. "But why do you care if mom likes it or not, dad? You like your subordinates, don't you? Going out with them would make you happy!"

"Well, son, that something you won't understand until you get married, but the only two people who can make me happy are you and your mom. All the others can do it's bring me joy, not happiness."

"Huh?"

Sai smiled. "It's okay if you don't get it. A lot of people don't. Let's just say that if your mom is happy, I'm happy."

"But what if you make her unhappy just a little bit?"

Sai's face got paler - if it was possible - and he looked away. Inojin was shocked: his dad was scared.

"If that happens... Your mom would make sure that I'm unhappier... for a long time." Sai answered slowly, then he turned his face back to look his son in the eyes: "Inojin, you must always avoid doing things that make your mom mad. Always."

Such was Sai's intensity that Inojin had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could nod.

"Okay, so let's go home, buddy. You must be hungry."

* * *

><p>"So, how was your day, Inojin? Did you had fun with daddy?" Ino asked during the dinner.<p>

"Yeah! Dad took me to their dojo! It's so cool, mom! I want to be part of ANBU when get older."

"Yeah? Well, if you don't do better on the Academy..."

"I will do better! I will!"

Ino smiled and kissed her son's pale cheek. "Okay, so go wait for dinner with your dad, Mr. ANBU."

Inojin nodded and ran to the dinner room,

to sat at their dinner table with Sai.

"What do we have for dinner, sweetheart?" Sai asked.

Ino came in carrying two big bowls. "Well, the fishmonger sold me crab for a very small price today, so I made us some crab salad and crab soup."

She placed the two bowls on the table and sat down. Sai put on a smile and poured himself a large portion of salad and soup, even though he hated crab. Ino poured on Inojin's bowl a portion of both dishes and then to herself.

"Itadakimasu!" The small family said.

Inojin ate all of it. He found out that crab wasn't so bad after all.

As for his dad, well, he still thought that he was the most powerful man in the world, but his mom was certainly scarier.


End file.
